Vignettes 4
by Leni
Summary: Three new short stories.
1. UsagiMamoru

**Impatient**  
500 words  
Rated PG-15 because it's fun.  
_for **moonbeamsfanfic**_  
  
Usagi tapped her fingers on the floor, her nails doing a click-click-click sound against the wood. She was trying desperately not to look as bored as she felt. When Mamoru had told her that he needed to study for tomorrow's test, and could she be quiet meanwhile?, Usagi had _never_ imagined it'd take him two hours. Hours!  
  
Glancing up at him, she sighed. Mamoru looked comfortable, lying on his couch with his eyes riveted to the mass of letters and numbers Usagi couldn't hope to understand. She breathed deeply when he bit his lip in concentration. Didn't he know how delicious he looked? Usagi pouted. She was feeling seriously neglected and obviously her boyfriend wasn't noticing it. From experience she knew that when Mamoru looked like this, it'd take a long time until she – his beloved girlfriend and destined companion, mind you – appeared under his radar.  
  
It wasn't fair. Wasn't her Mamo-chan supposed to be smart? Surely he had read this text before. Surreptitiously, Usagi eyed the book in her boyfriend's hands. She frowned; it was the very same book he'd been studying for the entire week. Usagi always made a point of taking note of everything which hindered her Mamoru-time, and at the moment that book was high in the list of 'Things to Ban when I'm Queen'.   
  
He flipped a page and Usagi stared as his long fingers practically caressed the paper. Her eyes narrowed. She loved Mamo-chan, of course she did. She wouldn't have been sitting on his _cold_ floor for two hours otherwise. But enough was enough!   
  
Mamoru never noticed her mood changing from tranquil to something... else. Had Mamoru seen the evil glint in his girlfriend's eyes, he'd have dropped the book, kneeled at her side and promised her the stars and the moon in an effort to stop her plans.  
  
But he was too busy reviewing Physics, and so he never noticed when Usagi stood up, threw him a last furious glare and after some fierce steps closed herself in his bathroom.  
  
Mamoru was deaf to the sounds coming from within the tiny room. If he'd heard her muffled words, he may have prepared and ordered her favourite food while he created the most beautiful bouquet of roses for his love.  
  
But he was too busy repeating to himself formulae that he'd already learned to notice that the door opened and out came his girlfriend wearing a determined expression and ready to do anything to have him for herself.  
  
The first inkling that something hadn't gone according to his careful plans was when his book was taken forcefully out of his hands. Mamoru saw it describing a curve line until it landed heavily on the other side of the room.  
  
"Usa?"  
  
Usagi smiled wickedly and Mamoru gulped.  
  
He barely had time to discover that besides the dangerous smile, the only thing she was wearing was his not-large-at-all favourite towel.  
  
Then she attacked him and Mamoru's only thought was: God, what a way to go!  
  
The End  
07/06/04


	2. Serenity Mamoru&Motoki Rei

_Characters not mine. Ficlets written for the 'Angel Episode Titles' challenge at Sailor Moon 100 ( livejournal. com / community / sailormoon100 )_

* * *

**I WILL REMEMBER YOU**

**   
  
**Your skin feels cold. Your hands won't stop shaking even when you will them into some sort of bravery.  
  
Nothing had ever been so scary.  
  
You are wrong.  
  
This is the end. Everything you love is dying. Your world collapses at your feet and you are powerless against its destruction.  
  
This is the worst that could ever happen.  
  
You are wrong.  
  
He falls before you. Now you realise how wrong it is possible to be.  
  
He always loved you too much but this you can't survive.  
  
Take his sword, think of his eyes and whisper as you fall.  
  
_...I won't forget._

__

* * *

* * *

****

**SANCTUARY**

****   
  
"Take care, Usagi!"  
  
Mamoru watches over the rim of his cup as Usagi blushes wildly before muttering a goodbye and tripping her way out of the arcade.  
  
"Why are you so nice to her?" he asks Motoki when the girl is out of earshot.  
  
"You really don't like Usa-chan, do you?"  
  
Mamoru shrugs. It's not a secret that he finds the girl too annoying. "I'm just curious why _you_ do like her."  
  
"She is a cute kid." Motoki smiles a bit as he cleans the counter, buying them some time before the manager notices it's a ruse to chat with his friend. "I like being able to make her feel safe."  
  
Mamoru's eyebrow arches in confusion. "Safe?" He sets his coffee back on the table. "Safe from what? Is she in trouble?"  
  
Motoki looks at him for some seconds and then shakes his head. "No. Nothing like that." He sighs. "You know how she's going in school." A hard look stops Mamoru before he can snort in amusement. "Her parents are always drilling her about that and her new friends..." Both chuckle at the memory of the intelligent Ami Mitzuno and the bossy Rei Hino. "Well, they aren't the most understanding when Usagi comes home with bad marks. This is the only place where Usagi isn't judged." The movement on the counter stops. "At least until you met, that is."  
  
Mamoru holds his friend's gaze for a moment, but finally drops it back to his coffee. He doesn't say anything for a long moment and then he's saved from answering to the thinly veiled accusation by a new customer. He picks some bills from his wallet and leaves them next to the cup before getting up.  
  
Maybe, if Usagi behaves, Mamoru can _try_ to lay off her from now on.

* * *

* * *

****

**BLIND DATE**

When Usagi told her that she'd found the 'perfect guy' for her, Rei scowled and promised to flay her alive if she tried to set her up.  
  
When Usagi mentioned that a good friend of hers was in town, Rei glared at her and left the room before the blonde could even _think_ about it.  
  
When Usagi called her at eight p.m., panicking because her 'so-called friend' had invited himself into her date with Mamoru and would she pleeeeeeeeease save her, Rei stared at the receiver in disbelief and succintly told her best friend to get lost.  
  
That's when Usagi reminded her of the times she'd selflessly saved her butt and couldn't she see how _important_ this was? Rei finally relented. But she clarified that she did it only to stop Usagi's whines.  
  
One hour later, when Rei knocked on Usagi's door, she was already thinking of ways to make the blonde pay. The last ten times her friends had set her up had been complete disasters and Rei could feel the eleventh one looming tonight.  
  
The door opened to reveal a smiling Yuuichirou.  
  
Rei gaped.  
  
Meanwhile Usagi tugged Mamoru out of the room, practically cowering behind her boyfriend. "Mina isn't the only actress!" was what the little schemer said before disappearing into the kitchen, ready to take the backdoor and escape Rei's wrath.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Yuuichirou was still smiling down at her, even if now he was shifting on his feet, obviously nervous at her silence. "I told her this was a bad idea. But your friend can be very headstrong under all that cuteness. I understand if you're not comfortable. In fact, I don't know why I even thought---"  
  
Rei took his hand, effectively silencing him, and finally smiled back.  
  
After all, she could always kill Usagi later.

* * *

_Reviews are always welcomed._


End file.
